No Lover Means No Date
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Author's Note; This story just came up in my mind, Since I was reading some GaaSaku's fanfic. I was stunned about it. Hope you appreciated my story. :D Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Hooking up with her

**_Author's Note; This is my first GaaSaku fanfiction! Kyaa! XD I love Gaara so much! / _**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own any Naruto Character. _**

**_Omake! [ I usually do this before the story! XD ] _**

**Me: Please enjoy the story! /bows. **

**Gaara: I do not understand what the hell I must be in this? **

**Sakura: Isn't that fun, we're being cast in the story! **

**Naruto: Please Author-san, make me the lead male. **

* * *

**Hooking up with her. **

The red-haired young boy was walking on the aisle with his older sibling. He heard them talking about the date that was planned on after school, This made Gaara curious about the date.

"Temari, what are you talking about?" The second oldest sibling, Kankuro said.

"I'm telling you. If you don't have any partner. You can't come!" Almost exclaiming, but restrain herself from shouting.

"The hell? Who made that up? I knew that if you don't have a partner or either way. You can come." Kankuro protested.

"Idiot! This days are different when you were in the academy!" A loud sighed from Temari as she walks passed at the two young teen. "I'll go to the faculty for now. You two, you can have lunch with everybody while I was away." She said as she walks away from the two dumbfounded boys.

"She never learned how to skip the work after she eat some of her lunch." Kankuro sighed in irritated way. "Gaara, I'll be there in a minute." He said, running away from his younger brother, who was confused. _Why all my siblings just running away from me? _He thought for a moment.

He was alone; he always does. Whenever it's lunch time, Temari had to go to the council to work on something, his other sibling, Kankuro, was doing something that he doesn't want to know about. He decided to walk to the to where all _their_ friends were.

"Gaaraaa!" A shout heard from behind him. Gaara turned around to found out who was it. It was Naruto, running towards him. Gaara stopped as Naruto catches up with him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Sounding a bit irritated.

"Gaara, can you come with us on the date after school." A smiled formed in Naruto's lips as Gaara's eyes went wide. _A-A date? _He thought.

Naruto noticed that Gaara was shocked. He laughed at how the red-haired boy showed his reaction.

"I'm not asking you on a date with me, but if you want I can." Naruto smirked as he nudged Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm not going." Gaara deadpanned.

"Aww. Why not?" Naruto pouted. Sounding like a baby who just lost his candy or something.

"Tell me why should I go? Since I heard that this date, you should had a partner so that you can come." Gaara respond, sounding a bit irritated.

"I know, but you got a partner." Naruto said, smiling goofy at Gaara's sight.

"I had a date? I don't have a lover." Gaara deadpanned again.

"Yes you do." Naruto protested.

"No." Gaara argued.

"I said yes you do!" Naruto responded.

"Then who?" Gaara sighed in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled widely as Gaara was shocked. "WHAT?!" Gaara exclaimed.

"You know, the pink-haired girl who's with Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto explained.

"Yes, I know her. We're in the same class, you idiot. And why the heck I'm with her?!" He said, yelling at Naruto's face.

"Easy now." Naruto waved his hands in front of Gaara. "As you can see, Sakura-chan and Sasuke broke up last night." Naruto explained.

"W-what?" Gaara couldn't keep up with Naruto. Naruto sighed then about to repeat what he said when he's mouth suddenly covered with a hand.

"I get it. Don't repeat it." Gaara said as he took his hand back. "So, why did I ended up with her?" He asked.

"Your the first one to came up in my mind. Since, Sasuke wants to get back with Sakura-chan. But Sakura-chan doesn't want it anymore. She wants to proof that she doesn't loved Sasuke anymore. Upon hearing to Hinata, Sakura-chan wants to go to the date but since she broke up with Sasuke, she doesn't have a partner to go with. So, I thought of you!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Idiot," Gaara deadpanned.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed. "Please? Just one day! Pretend that you were dating Sakura-chan. Then problem solved!" Naruto clasped his hands together. "Just one day!"

Gaara sighed. "What if that Uchiha got mad at me, I couldn't defended myself with that. Since, I don't have a feelings towards her." He deadpanned again. With his eyes glaring at the blonde boy.

"I don't think Sasuke can come to the date, since he doesn't have a date." Chuckled by Naruto. "Just pretend to be lovey-dovey. I'll tell this plan to Sakura-chan. So, no worries!" Naruto said, lifting his hand and made a fist.

_Right, I can do this. Since it's only for a night and tomorrow. I'll just pretend nothing happen. _Gaara gave a nod as Naruto snickers.

"Thanks, I owe you." Naruto said, about to walk ahead. "Oh yeah, don't worry about Sasuke. I'll just tell him that you and Sakura-chan got together because you like Sakura-chan! I'm sure he'll stopped bugging Sakura-chan. Bye!" Naruto runs ahead as he left Gaara dumbfounded; again.

"I'm worried about that." Gaara mutters as he held his chest; groping at it. "Why is it so hurt just when I only hear her name?" He mutters again.

* * *

_**Author's Note; Done and done. ^^" I finished the first part! Yeay! Sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters. I couldn't even know what I'm writing. ^^ **_

_**Reviews? **_

**Omake! **

**Me: I finished it! /sparkles. **

**Gaara: I'm happy for you. /deadpanned. **

**Naruto: I thought I was the lead male. **

**Me: You'll be the lead male in chapter two. So, now worried Naruto. **

**Naruto: You promise? **

**Me: Yes. I promised. ^^ **


	2. Before the date

_**Author's Note; Here comes the Chapter two. \o/ **_

**Omake! / Disclaimer. **

**Gaara: I told you, I'm not participating in this. **

**Naruto: Oh, come on, Gaara. This is the part two, where I'm the lead male! /evil laugh. **

**Gaara: Shut up, Naruto. I don't need your opinion.**

**Me: I do not own Naruto! **

**Gaara & Naruto: Don't ignore us!? **

* * *

**Before the date.**

After the lunch break, every student went back to their respective classrooms. It was Japanese history for Naruto and he's getting bit dozy after what he ate.

"Ugh." Naruto hugged his stomach and try himself for not making so much noise.

"Would you please keep it down. I'm trying to focus here- moron." A whispered from his left side was heard as Naruto looked up and sees his friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I can't~" A mutters from Naruto.

"Then excuse yourself. I'm not the only one who's bothered by that sound." Sasuke speaks with his sarcasm.

"Who cares? Then blame my stomach!" Naruto exclaimed, he's temper were now raging that Sasuke was being such Almighty-Hell-Prince.

Everyone, including their Sensei, were staring at Naruto, who were shocked about what he did. "I-I can explain this." He mutters.

Their Japanese History teacher sighed in irritation. "How can you yells like that in front of me, you idiot." A sarcasm from their teacher, Sarutobi Asuma.

"I ... My apology." Naruto lowered his head as he mumbles those words. He heard that the footsteps were getting louder. He looked up and sees Asuma-sensei in front of him. "Go to the restroom- now." He said, sounding a bit fatherly. Even though, it was more like a sarcasm.

Naruto rushed down to the restroom to make- _you know what. _

Gaara watched as Naruto disappeared in his sight, he then turned around and sees Haruno Sakura, who were staring at him as well, Gaara immediately turned around. He's _blushing. _

The class ends when Asuma-sensei assigned their new homework for tomorrow. It was a bit tough for Naruto, since he didn't know what Asuma-sensei taught the other students because he had to run to the restroom.

"What a tiring day~" Naruto sighed.

"You're the one to talk, Naruto." Naruto blinks as he looked up and sees Gaara, who's arms are crossed in his chest, and glaring down on him.

"What's with the glare, Gaara?" Naruto smirked, he was _sure _glaring down on him, but an evil glare of course.

"Stop with this." Gaara deadpanned.

"What? You're the one who approached me," Naruto said, snickering.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Gaara handed some notes to Naruto. It was the lesson where he missed.

"G-Gaara?!" Naruto exclaimed and about to hugged Gaara when suddenly, a loud cough was heard. The two looked at the source where the cough is. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ..." Naruto said.

"H-hey." She mumbles but the two able to hear it.

"So, what's up?" Naruto said, turning around to face Sakura. Gaara was just staring at those two, with a deadpan look.

"Y-you see, I was wondering about the plan you made, Naruto." Sakura said, shuttering and blushing.

"The plan? Oh yeah!" Naruto said. "You see, Gaara is on it. So don't worry about it, Sakura-chan." Naruto added.

"That's what I'm worried about." Gaara interrupt as the two look at him with a confused look.

"Worried? about what, Gaara?" Naruto asked, suspiciously confused.

"How can we pulled this planned? What if that Uchiha go to that date?" Gaara deadpanned.

"I don't think so, Gaara." Sakura said, a bit calm. "You see, he told me that he won't go the party as long I'm not there." Sakura lowered her head.

"That's the point. Why making this idiotic plan if that guy wasn't going there at all?" Gaara sighed, a irritated sighed.

"You don't know? I thought Naruto told you." Sakura was confused. Naruto didn't told him about the plan at all or ...

"I did tell him." Naruto paused. "Gaara, Sasuke will be there, I'm sure." Naruto said, making his blonde brows frown at the middle.

"Didn't you told me that Uchiha won't be there 'cause Haruno won't be there as well? Aren't you just making us together because you want it?" Gaara deadpanned again. As soon as he saw the two reactions, Sakura was blushing madly even her ears were red. And Naruto were a bit shocked, and he plastered some smirked.

"I-I meant to say is that Uchiha won't be there-" Gaara was cut when Naruto snickers. "W-what?" Gaara exclaimed.

"I told you already, Sasuke thought that Sakura won't be there because she doesn't had a date." An evil smirked was plastered in Naruto's lips. It was sure the best plan for Gaara to get closer to Sakura, but that was risky. What if that Uchiha guy won't show up in the date? What if he did show up but doesn't give a damn thing about Sakura anymore? More importantly, it was either risky and stupid.

"Fine, you win." Gaara admit it, he was on the plan after all.

"Good then. So, after school, meet us in the cherry blossom tree." Naruto giggles runs ahead from the two, who were still in the in the same spot when they started the conversation.

"S-so, your in the plan as well." Sakura asked, a bit shuttering but kept herself calm and understandable.

"Yeah." Gaara deadpanned, but deep inside, he's heart were pounding non-stop and always skipping a beat whenever she talked.

"So, I'll see you after school then." Sakura smiled, a bright smiled that almost make Gaara blushed madly, but he restrain himself for doing it.

"Okay." He mutters as Sakura left the room.' As the room was empty now. Gaara was alone again. He doesn't care about it, but when Sakura left him. It different when Naruto left.

"What's going on?" He mutters ... He's not expecting to someone to answer him, but someone does.

It was their Math teacher, Jiraiya. "Yo, Gaara." Jiraiya enters in the room and place his on the teacher's table.

"Jiraiya-sensei .." Gaara speaks. "Why are you so early?" Jiraiya stated. "Aren't you supposed to be outside and having some snacks with your friends or siblings?" The way Jiraiya says "friends". Jiraiya knew, even Gaara, that he doesn't usually hang out with someone he doesn't give a damn thing.

"There's still 10 minutes left. Why won't you spend it reading some books or anything." As Jiraiya says, Gaara agreed and went to his sits. Jiraiya were merely shocked about Gaara. "He followed my ..." Before Jiraiya could finished his mutters. Gaara stood up then headed closer to him.

"When you came here, have you seen Sasori? Akusana no Sasori?" Gaara asked.

Jiraiya placed his thumb to his chin, like he was thinking. And he does.

"I saw him- but I don't remember exactly where and when?" Jiraiya said.

Gaara nodded then headed to the door. "I'll just find himthen," Gaara stated and went outside.

Gaara made sure he was making a good choice, or rather a risky one. "Risky is my _word of the day._" He mutters as he kept walking to halls. Until he bumped into someone. He didn't apologize when he hit him, in fact he was planning to; but a sudden of smells roams to his nose. _This perfume. _He mutters to his mind and looked up. It was Uchiha Sasuke ..

"Aren't you suppose to say "Sorry"?" Sasuke deadpan.

"Why? Aren't you the one who bumped me?" Gaara deadpan.

"Aren't you being a asshole?"

"Aren't you being a slut?"

"Slut? Are you kidding me? Aren't you being a Almighty-Gaara-Had-No-Emotion .."

"You sick me, you freak."

"Freak? Back at you, freak."

As they kept on insulting themselves. They hadn't started the war; but soon it will.

Three shadow were watching them from far away; not that far.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Phew! Done. ^^ This might be short or long . . Anywho, I don't care as long as I finished this. ^^ **_

_**Reviews were appreciated. ^^ **_

_**Omakes! **_

**Me: Gaara-kun, I finished it. Sasori will be entering the story now! /fangirling. **

**Gaara: So, your spazzing over him instead of the lead male in your story? **

**Naruto: I thought I were the lead male in the story. Guess not. /sobs**

**Me: Geez, Naruto. You will be the lead in some chapters. So stop crying. **

**Naruto: I'm not crying. /sniff **

**Me: Yes you are. Kyaa~ I can't wait for Sasori's entrance. XD **

**Gaara: They're ignoring me. /mutters **


	3. The Akatsuki

**A/N; ****_Sorry for the late update. ^^" I was recently busy with stuffs. However, thanks for the reviews. ^^ And I appreciated your reviews. By the way; Sorry for the wrong grammars and English. . . . Sorry. _**

**Omake! **

**Gaara: /clear his throat. I will begin the chapter's summary. This chapter is all about Akatsuki; some rumors were spreading around the school, one of the Akatsuki, or two, had a crush on Sakura. Author-san made sure she thinks about this chapter well. /bows. Thanks. **

**Naruto: Gaara, why are you giving them the summary? **

**Gaara: For them to be clear that some of this following chapters- we're not going to jump in the conclusion. **

**Me: I just wish . . . . I never showed him the plot.**

**Naruto: You shouldn't just gave him the summary; Gaara also revealed the chapters. **

**Gaara: Naruto, that's what "Summary" meant. **

**Naruto: Well, yeah. I know. But, can you give them some summary aren't that obvious? **

**Gaara: /has his hand on his forehead. **

**Me: Naruto, can you just agree with him? **

* * *

**The Akatsuki. **

The dark alley, which most of the student weren't sure if the school district even noticed it, it was very terrifying to some of the student- most of all; Haruno Sakura. She wasn't much of a tough person and overall she is a girl. Who's heart pure of love.

As Sakura walked into the dark alley to get something what Gaara asked her to get.

**Flash backs! **

_"You want me to go to that dark alley and look for him?" The pink-haired girl wearing her sailor-uniform was been asked for a favor. _

_The red-haired guy nodded his head to respond. "You're the only one who can find him, Haruno." _

_"B-but. ." Haruno Sakura protested. She knew very well; once you stepped into that dark alley. There's won't be any chance of you coming back. _

_"Haruno." Gaara said softly. "You're my only hope with this."_

_Sakura thought for a moment; is she able to do this? Is she able to find that person? And why the hell is she being so girly in front of him? "I'll do it." Sakura stated._

_Gaara smiled and sigh in relief. "Thanks, I owe you for this, Haruno."_

_"S-Sakura is fine, Gaara. You don't have to be formal." She shuttered._

_He smiled again and made himself excused. Now what, she didn't even know what to do now?_

**End of the Flash Backs!**

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed and went into the alley. It surely is dark, if only she could see into this black place. Most importantly, why the hell this person would be doing here?! Is he a freak to hide in here. Probably because everyone was bullying him; she doesn't pay attention when someone grab her wrist and yanked her out of the alley. She closed her eyes- so tight.

"Oi, wake up!" Exclaimed by a person on top of her. His onyx eyes were glaring down her. She blushed upon seeing this guy was handsome.

The guy made an eye contact with her then glared at her. "Are you deaf?" He deadpanned.

"D-deaf?" Sakura asked confused, though she was confused about this guy. "Who are you anyway?"

"Yes, you're a deaf pink-haired little girl." He stated. "I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi added.

_Uchiha? __Oh, god. Why did I ever bumped into this guy? _She knew once you bumped into either Sasuke or Itachi. War will be started.

"Wait . . . " Itachi said softly. "You're Haruno Sakura, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She answer.

"Sasori been waiting for you. I thought for a moment you're not that girl." Itachi chuckles.

_He's . . . different. Compare to Sasuke-kun. _She thought as she smiled; a force smiled.

"Anywho, let's get you on our HQ." Itachi stated and motioned her to follow him. Sakura nodded and followed after.

"Sasori must been very glad to asked some favor," Itachi said. "He seems been asked by many student in this school. Recently, I don't know what's gotten into him when that Kanji boy came."

"Kanji boy? Who's that, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know. Uh . . . I don't know his name either." Itachi shrugged.

As they reached the front door of the HQ of their group. Also known as Akatsuki. _It's pretty much the same as the music room, though. _Sakura thought.

"Stay here for now. I'll be back." Itachi said as he enter the room.

Sakura could hear the ruckus inside and yelling. "Are they fighting?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"You idiot!? Why didn't you said that you brought a chick?" Sakura heard it and a vein popped into her temple. It was sure that they were expecting her, but to her surprise, it wasn't.

"You should tell this to leader first, un." Another guy said.

"Wait a second. Isn't this the same situation when Kakuzu brought a chick here? Let this one go too." Itachi protested.

"I don't care! Kakuzu is my fucking man, dude. I can't allow that chick." The same guy said. "Beside, is she cute?"

"I think . . I'm not really good at looking and judging girls, Hidan." Itachi speaks.

_Okay, I'm tired of this. Why aren't they letting me in. _Sakura thought. She's a girl; they should let her inside.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind asked her. She flinched and turn around to face that person.

"You . . ." She mutters within her breathe and sees this guy has a similar clothes as Itachi and also the same color hair as Gaara. _Gaara? _She asked herself.

"Hey, you're Haruno Sakura." The red-haired guy said, known as Sasori.

Sasori was sure that Sakura will be in the dark alley, finding her way to get out. But he was shocked to see that she's here.

Sakura nodded her head and bowed. "You must be Sasori." Sakura said as she lift her head. Clearly, this guy is handsome.

"Yes, I am. How did you got here?" Sasori asked.

"Itachi-san saw me in the dark alley and drag me here." Sakura explained.

"I see. Itachi must had a patrol duty today." Sasori smiled. "Why would you come in then." He added.

As Sasori slid the shouji door, they spot the three guy picking each other while pulling their hairs. It was the most horrify scene Sakura saw.

"Guys . . We had a visitor." Sasori said in sarcasm. The three looked at him then stopped fighting. Itachi made his way behind Sakura's back and bent a little to cover himself.

"Aren't you chicken, Itachi-chan!? Come on, fight with me, un?!" The blonde-looking girl said. _That person sounds like a guy. _Sakura's sweat fell down on her cheeks. _  
_

"I don't wanna! Beside, Sasori told us that we had a visitor!" Itachi exclaimed and remain on Sakura's back.

"You fucking Uchiha!?" The silver-haired guy cussing at Itachi.

Sasori slumped his shoulder then clear his throat a loud to get their attention. "Listen here." He paused and glare at the two person in front of him. "Explain why are you three fighting." He deadpanned.

"Itachi brought a chick." The blonde girl said. "Chicks aren't allowed, un."

"Deidara's right. Sasori, that jerk isn't going to let this one go, right?" The silver-haired said.

"Shut up!" Itachi yells. "Deidara is a girl!"

"I am not! I'm a guy, un." Deidara exclaimed.

_H-He's a guy?! _Sakura exclaimed in her mind. Inner Sakura was cussing about _how _the hell this guy is a girl? He's prettier than Ino, though.

"Enough, you bastards. Leader already know this, Hidan. Besides, aren't you glad that we had a chick here?" Sasori said.

"We are. But, since that girl is a student here." Hidan paused and examine the girl's appearance. "She's hot." Hidan finished.

"Shut up, Hidan. She's not hot or cute, Itachi. Either of that, she's only a girl." Interrupt Deidara.

"Enough with this shit. Itachi, call everybody here." Sasori ordered the Uchiha as Itachi nodded his head and went to the door.

"I'll be back in a moment." He announced then headed outside.

The chill that Sakura felt when she was in the dark alley, she felt it again. Running through her spine and a cold breeze brushing her cheeks. It was cold inside; and also outside. She glance at the two boys, who were staring at her.

"Now Sakura, what can I help you?" Sasori said as he looks at the girl's emerald eyes. "Gaara sent you here, right?"

"Uh . . Y-yes!" Sakura said. "Gaara asked me if I can . . . Uh, I don't know what he meant by the words he says."

"I know what you're talking about." Sasori paused. "Gaara needs Uchiha Sasuke to be distracted, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"So, by the words he meant, he might got a dates or something."

"What do you mean?"

"He never asked favor to me before. However, even though we had the same Grandparents; we aren't that relatives either."

"H-He's your cousin or something?!"

"Uh, no Sakura-chan. Sasori is Gaara's uncle." Deidara interrupt.

"But, I thought for moment you guys are relatives." Sakura said.

"We're not. Gaara's dad is Pops friends. So, we knew each other since pops and his dad had a horrible accident." Sasori explained. "Hidan and Deidara, why won't you guys prepare something for her to drink?" Sasori command.

"Sure. What do you want to drink, Sakura?" Deidara asked in a calm tone. Though, he haven't introduce himself to the pink-haired girl yet.

"Anything is fine." Sakura replied.

"I'm going outside." Hidan announced then headed outside. He doesn't want Deidara to yells at him for spilling out the drinks. As Deidara went to the kitchen. The conversation begun again.

"Gaara is asking a quite favor." Sasori started.

"Sasori-kun, . . .um, why did Gaara sent me here instead of somebody or himself?" Sakura asked. He looked at the red-haired guy who has been looking at the direction where Deidara went.

"I don't know." Sasori stated. He then finally face Sakura and met her gaze.

Sakura heard a footsteps and sees Deidara coming back with a tray. "Un!" He groaned.

Sakura watched the blonde-haired guy who's walking towards them. As Deidara place the tray and set the drinks in front of Sakura and Sasori. He sat besides Sakura and slumped his shoulder. "Man, I hate this." He groaned.

"You don't have to be a giddy person, Deidara. In fact, Leader is the one suggest this plan of his." Sasori smirked.

"Plan?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, our little plan, Sakura-chan." Sasori said.

"What kind of plan?"

"It's pretty much about the date. Also includes Itachi and Deidara's little disguise."

"I hate it. Why would I be on it? I mean, Leader hasn't been thinking about this. Konan came up with that freaking plan, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

_He loves to say 'un'. _Sakura thought then roams her eyes to the red-haired again. He was laughing about the blonde-guy cussing about their Leader.

"That's why things like this is boring." Someone stated and Sakura flinch from the voice of that person. It was deep yet manly. She turned around to see who's person is it and it appear to be their Leader, probably.

"Leader!" Deidara exclaimed as he stood up from his spot. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Itachi called me." He deadpanned then his gaze met Sakura's emerald eyes. "Who might be you?" He added.

"She's Haruno Sakura, Leader. Gaara's little girlfriend." Sasori spoke.

_What?! _She exclaimed in her thought and she blushed madly. The orange-haired guy sats besides Sasori and motioned Deidara to sat down.

"Haruno . . . Sakura?" He mumbles though we heard.

"Don't remember?" Sasori said.

"I remember, she's the one Itachi talking about how _damn _cute. I recognized her 'cause of her pink hair. Besides, I heard _you,_" He paused; looking at Sasori, who was a bit confused, stare at his eyes. "has a little crush on her." He continued.

Sakura blushed upon hearing their conversation. Deidara was nearly fell on his sit and Sasori plastered a shocked face; leaving his jaw hang down.

"What?" Their leader asked. Sounding a bit confused.

"What do you mean, 'WHAT'?!" Sasori exclaimed. You can also see his blushing face.

Deidara wants to cracked up from laughing. He was indeed holding his laughter.

"What's wrong with that, Sasori?" Leader asked.

Sasori clenched his fist then turned around to look away. He was blushing madly or massively, I suppose.

Their leader mouthed Deidara 'What's wrong with him?' Then Deidara shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

Sakura was quiet- she wasn't expecting this. After all, she came here because of Gaara.

Their leader clear his throat and faced Sakura. "I am Pain. I am God." He said, sounding a bit confident.

"G-god? P-pain?" Sakura asked, shuttering.

"Yes. I am." Pain respond.

Deidara leaned closer to Sakura and whispered to her ear. "He is the God. Just say 'Hi'."

Sakura nodded and bowed a little to show some manners. "Nice to meet you, Pain-san. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said.

"Me too." Pain said. "Now, shall we discuss about the plan?" He added.

Sakura held her hands and the three guy stare at her. "What?" Pain asked.

"About the plan. . . " She paused. Sasori stare at her with no expression plastered on his face.

"What about it?" Deidara asked her.

"Let Naruto and Gaara on it." She said, confidently. The three where confused about her.

_Let those dimwit join? _Sasori thought. It was a good idea but, however, what can those two do in the plan? Besides, Itachi and Deidara is already their mascot.

Pain handed her a piece of paper. Sakura was confused; but decided to read it.

**Akatsuki-Greatest-Plan! **

Pain- The Leader.

Itachi & Deidara will disguise as girl.

Sasori will pretend to be Deidara's date. Then Hidan will pretend to be Itachi's date. ( Must make Hidan approved this first.)

Konan and Pain will be on the date as a couple. Sakura and Gaara will appear to be couple.

Kisame and Kakuzu will be the waiters and the rest will be plan on the next meeting after class.

As Sakura scam the paper, she took a glance at their Leader. He was grinning.

"How was it?" He asked.

"G-good." Sakura said. "But, what is Naruto going to do then?"

"That Uzumaki kid? Mm, I may add him on the waiter." Pain said.

"But he got a date." Sakura replied.

"That's pain in the neck, pinky," Pain said. "Then he'll be the bait."

"Okay." Sakura said, lowering her head.

Sasori stared at her until Deidara leaned his head again. Sasori felt pain. His heart skipped a beat and made him want to punch Deidara and sent him to heaven as fast as he could. But, he always felt jealous about the plan or even the date.

"You know, Pain is only a jerk at first. But sooner, you'll get used to it." Deidara whispered. As Sakura looked at him, he gave Sakura a big smiled. Sakura smiled back.

Sasori stood up. "I'm heading outside for now. I'll be back." He announced. Before Pain could speak up, Sasori headed to the door and slam the door closed. The three stared at where the red-haired guy went.

"He's . . . pissed?" Pain said. Blinking and playing with his index finger.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Deidara shrugged and take a long sip on Sasori's drinks. Sasori didn't even touched the glass or took a glance at it.

"We didn't even know." Pain stated then stare at the pink haired girl, who's laughing at the blonde-guy who's gulping the drink. _He must be really in love with this girl. Deidara didn't even noticed that Sasori was jealous because of him. _

Sakura took a glance on her side and saw a red-haired guy standing besides her. She was surprised by his appearance. "G-Gaara?!" She squealed.

Gaara blinks his eyes, hearing her squealed made him blushed. "Sakura." He said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To plan out their plans." He said, looking at the grinning Pain. "Welcome to our paradise, Gaara-kun." Pain said, sounding a bit teasing.

Gaara smirked. "Thanks for the warmth welcomed, Pain." He deadpanned.

* * *

_**A/N; Tadah! Done. ^^ Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the few mistakes here. I'm not in the mood to write, but I felt sorry for not updating this. So, I skipped lunch and any other meals to just finished this. THANKYOU! **_

**Omake. ^/.\^ **

**Gaara: I made a few appearance in this chapter. **

**Naruto: Lucky you, Gaara. I didn't even made my appearance in this chapter. **

**Sakura: I'm the main character in this chapter! /jumps**

**Sasuke: Why my older brother is in here? and while me, I'm not. **

**Sasori: I'm looking forward for the next chapter. **

**Deidara: Author-san! May I asked a question, un? **

**Hidan: I shall punish you; if you fucking paired me with Itachi. **

**Itachi: Foolish little brother, who cares about you. Srsly, I'm Itachi. **

**Naruto: /bitch slap on Sasuke's ass. **

**Sasuke: Dobe, what was that for?! **

**Naruto: Just testing the thing Itachi taught me. **

**Itachi: /smirked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N; Here's the other chapter about the plan. Sorry for the few mistakes. ^^" _**

**Omake / Disclaimer. **

**Deidara: Part two sounds rather nasty. **

**Sasori: Mm,**

**Itachi: We're the star on this Omake, eh? **

**Naruto: Hell no, you jerks?! I'm still the star here. **

**Pain: We'll get you someday. **

**Naruto: Uh . . My guts says . . NO! RUN! **

**Sasori: Author-san said, She doesn't own Naruto. **

* * *

**The Akatsuki Plans. **

_What the hell is Gaara doing here? _Sakura thought. Her eyes were still at the red-haired guy.

"Shukaku, it's nice that you stop by here." Pain said- sounding a bit sarcasm.

Gaara didn't get the sarcasm and smirked. "I assume you were expecting me, right, Kami-sama?" Gaara deadpanned.

Pain slightly nodded and headed to the door, he looked at the two visitor through his shoulder and smirked. "I need to go and run some errands. You two, should be heading to your class now."

As said that, the orange-haired guy made his way out and bid a farewell for the two freshmen. Sakura took a glance at the red-haired guy.

"U-Uh, Gaara," Sakura grimace at Gaara; who's relaxing himself on the couch. Gaara hummed to respond her.

"Aren't we heading to class now? Homeroom is about to end." Sakura speaks.

"It's fine, Sakura," Gaara paused then looked at Sakura with a ease eyes. "We can skipped Gym Class today." He added.

_S-skipped? No way the hell! I would never . . . But, he said 'We'. I'll be with him then. _Inner Sakura scream at her mind. Sakura nodded and looked at her untouched beverage. Deidara hasn't come back yet, is he planning to stay where is he?

The door flew open and a black-haired guy appear. "I-Itachi-san?!" She said, almost exclaiming.

"Sakura-san. What are you still doing here? I thought you finished your talk with Sasori and Leader." He asked, then his onyx orbs landed to a certain red-haired guy. "Kanji boy!" He greeted.

"Uchiha," Gaara said. "I would like to ask the same question to you."

Itachi giggled and made himself on the couch. "Leader simply wants me to skip History since I got some few jobs to do." He said simply. "So, what's your reason?"

Gaara looks at the pink haired girl as he glared at the smirking Uchiha. "Just ..-" Gaara paused as he sighed. Itachi chuckles slightly. "Skipping classes. I don't want to go to Gym class since Rock Lee and Gai-sensei were planning to do something." Gaara explained.

"Oh, those two." Itachi said, imagining the things that he'd been through with Gai-sensei. "I still like Kakashi more than him." He muttered. "However, it's rare for you to be with Sakura-san, Kanji boy."

As the two keeps glaring each other, Sakura wouldn't even tried to talk with them. The atmosphere were so cold and nothing compared to the dark alley she'd been through. _I wish Deidara is here. _She thought as she missed the blonde boy.

"I don't think so!" The blonde exclaims.

"What do you mean you don't think so? Dobe, just say it!" The black haired guy said.

"Why, Sasuke. I don't think so!" He repeated again.

"Why you-" Sasuke remains his temper as he clench his fist. "Okay, just tell me where is she, dobe?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?" Naruto said.

"'Cause you know where she might."

"What if I don't, then?"

"Then you're an idiot."

"Teme, are you looking for a fight?"

"Will you guys stop fighting!" A blonde brunette girl shouts as the two man stare at her. "I don't know what're you guys fighting. Not a good view for me and Hinata." Ino said, in a sarcasm.

"Hey, Hey! Don't say that; like you're kid." Naruto protested.

"Shut up, brat!" Ino exclaims.

Sasuke rubs his temple as the two blondes arguing to each other. "What the hell." He muttered then went to the door.

As the Uchiha walked to the hallway without even looking at his way, he bumped into someone and apologize as soon as he felt the person behind and continue to his road.

"What the?" The red-haired guy muttered and ignore as continue to his way. Reaching the destination he'd like to go. He slid the door and looked around.

"A-A senior?!" Someone exclaims. Receiving a stare from all of the people; Sasori hated the most.

"Uh, may I ask? Where is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata?" He said, a bit too loud for the others to hear.

"Oh, over there!" As the looking dog person pointed at the back and poked his head and glance at the person looking dog once again and made his way.

"Oi, you two. That Akatsuki member is looking for you two." Ino whispered as the Akatsuki member walking towards them.

"W-what did I do? I didn't spilled my ramen to Pain, you know!" Naruto speaks; half-exclaiming.

"W-well, N-naruto-kun. H-He's here." Hinta shuttered.

Naruto knew, he didn't spilled the ramen cup on Pain's cloak, he swear. Sasori stare at him with a blank stare. It was very surprising to see the red-haired Akatsuki member looking for the two.

"Uh .." Naruto started. "First of all, I didn't, I promise." He said.

"You did what?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Huh? You don't ... know?" Ino asked as she stared at the red-haired guy.

Sasori simply shake his head and stare at the blonde boy again. "I came here to ask you something." He said simply.

Hinata blinks. "Um, I-if I'm not mistaking, w-why did you n-need me to?" She shuttered.

"Hinata-san and Naruto, I came here to inform you the plan." He said confidently.

Naruto and Hinata shared a blank stare to each other and stare at the red-haired again.

"I told you, I didn't want to skip class because of her." Gaara explained for the tenth times to the two Akatsuki members across him.

"Simply, your making such a appropriate excuse for that. "Itachi deadpanned.

"S-stop, guys." Sakura try to remain the silence among them a while ago; when the blonde loud-mouth kid showed up.

"Shukaku, Cherry-chan is quite a cute girl, un. Date her." The blonde said. Causing the pink-haired girl to flinch and twitch her eyes.

"Since when did you start calling her by that?" Itachi deadpanned, scanning the grinning Deidara.

"Since a while ago." Deidara smirked. "What, aren't you jealous, little freak Uchiha, un."

"Shut it, I don't need your teasing." Itachi sighed, then turn to Gaara to tease him again.

"I don't know; but you two try to pry me and it'll won't be easy." Gaara deadpanned. "But, one thing I would certainly kill you both." He paused, a long paused. Causing the three to stare at the red-haired guy. Deidara mouthed 'what' to Itachi, who just shrugs his shoulder. "Don't flirt with Sakura." He then finally let it out.

"Hey, easy there. We're not flirting her." Itachi waved his hands in front of the red-haired. "I do like her, not in the romantic way, though."

"Same goes for me. We just met a while ago, and after that; I, myself, interested to her, un." Deidara explain. "In fact, you must be jealous since you heard the 'little' confession Leader said."

Sakura tilt her head and looks at the boy besides her. Lowering his emerald orbs, _Did he heard it? _was all Sakura could asked to herself. Though, he appeared from nowhere, he could heard it. Slowly, lowering her gaze. Her emerald orbs landed on the black-haired guy who seems to have a puzzled looked.

"Kanji boy, don't worry. Sasori won't snatch Sakura-san to you. Sasori knows better than that, he's way too old for Sakura-san, right Deidara?" Itachi explains as he gaze to the blonde boy, who just nodded in agreement then stop as he wonder something.

"Wait, too _old _for Cherry-chan? What do you mean by that, un? Danna is only as the same age as me, Cherry-chan here is only 16 and I'm 18. What gives?" Deidara asked.

"Simply, Sasori is _not _18. He's somewhat near at my age. Or higher than Pain, I guess."

"Whoa there, horsey. You meant, Sasori is like about in 30's?"

"Like I said, he is a bit older than me."

"You didn't fucking said that!"

Gaara was confused, why in the world a 30 year old guy in their school and a student himself. About that age, he might be in a building and working like a middle aged man should be. Furthermore, the more Gaara thought about it. Sasori seems too matured to be on the organization.

"But, furthermore information about Sasori here, I don't think it's a best to talk about him." Itachi speaks with his low, quiet tone.

Deidara just simply nodded. "You two, had classes to attend, right?"

"It's not the time to go to Gym class. Homeroom are being extend due to the meetings." Someone said. Turning their head to the door. A girl with a purple hair and a flower on her head as it clipped on her head. She smirked upon seeing the gaze she received. "Hi there, Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun. I'm Konan, the assistant of Pain." She said simply.

* * *

_**A/N; Sorry for my poor English and Grammar. I'm not in the mood, I'll say. Aww. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. ^^ Sorry, it was short and a bit confusing, I guess. **_

**Omake. **

**Sasori: /counting the money. **

**Me: Sasori, why are you counting your money? **

**Sasori: It seems I need more. I'll be leaving for a few chapters, right? **

**Me: Heck no. You'll stay in each chapters. **

**Deidara: And why, un? **

**Me: 'Cause Sasori here is going to be Gaara's rival. **

**Gaara: Nonsense, I do not want a rival. **

**Me: Don't say that. Of course you do. **

**Pain: Author-san, make me the rival. **

**Deidara: Since when Leader like Pinky? **

**Naruto: Make me the lead male. /sobs. **


End file.
